The present invention relates to chairs, such as office chairs, and more particularly, to a multi-position chair.
In an office, business site, home office, or other like location, a person or employee often performs tasks while sitting or standing adjacent a desk, table, counter, or like work surface. In some instances, a work surface, such as a raised work surface, a high table, counter or the like, may permit or require a person to assume a standing position adjacent the work surface. For instance, a desk may be provided that permits the work surface to be readily elevated and lowered so that the individual user may decide whether to place the work surface at a height for standing or for sitting and may switch therebetween on a frequent basis.
In addition to seated and standing positions, a person may desire to be positioned at other ergonomic or comfortable positions relative to a work surface. For example, a so-called perching position may be desirable in which a person merely leans on an underlying support without necessarily being in a standard seated position and without having to stand without support.
Accordingly, a chair or other piece of furniture that may be readily reconfigurable to provide both sitting and perching positions adjacent a work surface is desired, particularly for a work surface that is adapted to be readily elevated and lowered throughout the course of a workday.